


A real champ

by AsgardianDarling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: Bobby Hiddleston tends to shy away from people, unless he really likes someone. Tom's just going along for the ride. One shot, possible long fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this came from. Bobby is one hell of a cute dog, and I thought he'd be fun to include in a story. Well I really want to turn this one into a legit long fic, I'm kinda just setting the stage (I hope so). Lemme know =) 
> 
> P.S. It wasn't originally planned as a coffee shop AU, it just sorta happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't tear me apart in the comments...

**Professor Whitman's office. July 27th**

 

¨So, when do I leave? ¨ I asked with a grin that reached from ear to ear, my excitement more than evident.

 

¨In one month, term starts in September ¨ my professor told me; he was a wise man, whose years of experience could be seen his eyes, he also knew how much I wanted this opportunity, ¨so, you better start packing young lady, you have a lot to prepare, now, off you go,¨ he dismissed me from his office. I didn't need to be told twice, I went straight home and started gathering all the things I would need overseas at London. A tad too happy to be telling my family I would be leaving.

 

 

**Luke windsor's office. July 27th**

 

¨He looks like a real champ, Tom ¨ Luke told him, staring at the small furball resting on Tom's lap, ¨this is the one they sent over from the pet shop?¨

 

Tom adjusted the tiny animal, making it more comfortable on his legs, ¨actually, no ¨ he said, ¨I went down there personally to pick him up, he's a rather quiet little thing to be honest, but he's too adorable, only a couple weeks old ¨

 

Luke examined the pup once more ,¨to be honest, I wondered why he looked so small ¨

 

¨He wasn't taking too well to the group, he's a reserved little man, that makes him perfect for me, ¨ Tom joked, ¨although he will need some extra care for some time¨

 

¨Well, I hope he doesn't get bored easily ¨ Luke sat down at his desk behind his computer, ¨it's time to talk to you about a few changes the team and I want to make for your image...¨

 

* * *

 

 

**Mid October**

 

¨Just one small coffee please¨ I told the barista my order, digging into my purse to fetch the coins that would allow me to pay for my drink. I handed him the money and went to sit in my usual little nook in the far corner of the shop. This exchange program was the best thing I could've done, I had been living in the city for a little over two months out of my year long exchange, and oh my, did I love living in London. Well, not exactly IN London, I was living in a small adjacent town close to school. I had gotten into a pretty comfortable routine after a couple of weeks; Wake up, work out, classes, cover my part time shift as an administration assistant in school, homework, sleep, wake up, repeat. I did spoil myself couple nights a week, which was when I treated myself to a coffee along with the occasional chocolate chip muffin. It was always followed by a walk in the park on the way back to my dorm, well, by now I had gotten into the habit on calling it a flat. Oh, did I love the effect this country was having on me. However, due to my schedule, I had yet to go visit the big tourist sites, so I had settled with myself that that excursion would wait for Christmas break, when I had a bit more free time. Big ben, the London Eye and Buckingham Palace were first on my agenda. As I was scrolling through the latest news both here and back home, I heard my name being called out to retrieve my coffee. I took it back to my nook and enjoyed it in comfortable silence. This was not a big franchise coffee shop, which meant that although it was busy, it was not too crowded, and it was walking distance from where I was staying, to me, it had become a 'sanctuary' of sorts, sounds silly I know. But it was where I could sit down and gather my thoughts, along with being able to research whatever it was I needed to study for school at the moment.

 

I drank the last drops of caffeinated beverage from the cup and collected my things, exiting the shop and walking out into the relatively quiet streets of London. As I began my small journey back home, I heard a whimper behind me, when I stopped and turned around, my face lit up, because to my delight there was a dog tied to the bicycle rack, a puppy, it seemed. He was not there when I entered, and so I gathered his owner had left him outside the coffee shop while they went inside to get their caffeine fix. It was a gorgeous chocolate coloured cocker spaniel, barely reaching to my knees in height, from what I could make up. I always had a debilitating weakness for dogs. To the point where if I came across a canine, I would do everything in my power to pet it, and although not necessarily illegal, it was found weird by some people in my life.

 

 

However, those people were not here.

 

 

¨Hello puppy¨ I walked over to the little pup and began to sweet-talk him, as was my dog-petting agenda. The young hound was visibly excited when I put my hand to his snout so he could get a whiff of me, and to ensure I meant no harm. I moved my hand to pet his soft fur from the top of his brown head to the base of his neck. ¨You're a good dog, aren't you boy? yes you are, you're a very good dog, you're such a nice dog,¨ I said in a playful voice, the little guy responding with joy to my miniature playtime, at one point getting on his hind legs and imprinting my skirt with two dirt covered paw prints. I was used to getting paw prints all over my clothes, everything ranging from Chihuahuas to Labrador retrievers, so I just continued bonding with my four legged friend. ¨Look at that, I'm gonna have to send this to the cleaners, you naughty little thing ¨ I playfully scolded him, he responded with a happy tail wagging.

 

Suddenly, I got the strange sensation that I was no longer alone with my canine pal, which caused me to halt petting him and turn around only to be met with a pair of striking blue eyes glancing from behind a pair of glasses, fixated on me, towering at least a good foot over my height. The look in them was an indiscernible one; angry that I had approached the pooch, maybe? frustration for overstepping my boundaries? annoyed for playing with the dog on the street? It'd be understandable if he was pissed off.

 

I cleared my throat in shame and stood up straight, ¨Sorry sir, I meant no harm or funny business, I saw the dog and thought it'd be nice to pet him ¨ I offered my apology.

 

At first there was no response to my plea, his eyes kept boring into mine, and after taking a good look at him, I realised that the look was one of tiredness, or exhaustion for the most part, but also, there was a hint of; curiosity, let's call it. I also noticed that he was very handsome indeed. A tall, lithe frame, brown hair peeking out of the back of his baseball cap in unruly auburn curls, and dressed very accordingly for the chilly weather, sporting pants and coat. His facial structure included cheekbones sharp enough to cut through glass, welcoming into a somewhat patchy beard that hid his thin lips, and outlined his strong jaw. He looked oddly familiar, however I couldn't quite place him. He was holding a cup in his hand and in the other one a paper bag; no doubt containing some baked goodies.

 

After what felt like forever, he spoke, and what a captivating voice the gentleman had. ¨How did you do it?¨ he asked me.

 

¨I'm sorry?¨ I responded, ¨how did I do what?¨

 

¨Get him to play with you ¨ his eyes taking more calm demeanour.

 

¨I, umm, just did?¨ I wasn't sure what to answer the tall man in front of me.

 

¨That's the thing ¨ he answered back, ¨he's very shy, and it'll be days or even weeks before he even thinks about approaching someone, and that's considering if he likes you ¨

 

¨I don't know, it just happened ¨ I explained, ¨I came out and heard him whine, and then I just began to play with him, so wait, you're not mad?¨ I asked somewhat akin to a scolded child.

 

¨No ¨ he chuckled, ¨I apologise if I look less than friendly at the moment darling, but I've had a very long and stressful day. Bobby and I were on our way home when we caught a whiff of this place, it's really cozy, and I was overdue a visit ¨

 

I turned around to look at the pup, ¨Bobby, so that's your name you little rascal ¨ I said, him waging his tail at the attention I was giving him. I turned back to the owner, ¨Well, I'll let you go on your way, I'm sorry to have kept you and Bobby more than was necessary mister...¨

 

¨Tom ¨ he answered, ¨and there's no need to apologise miss...¨

 

I told him my name, which he repeated, to be honest, when it came out if his mouth sounded pretty nice.

 

¨Apology not necessary, but accepted,¨ he kept staring at me, as if in a revelation, ¨come to think of it, ¨ he inquired, ¨I've not seen you around here have I? I'm pretty sure I would've remembered you ¨

 

I could feel the blush riding up my cheeks. 

 

¨No, I moved to the country only a couple months ago ¨ I confessed, ¨I'm here on an exchange program ¨ I answered, not really sure why I had just told a stranger that very important bit of information.

 

¨Well, should you want someone to show you around or welcome you to the neighbourhood, I'd be happy to, not to mention I think Bobby would really like that ¨ Tom offered, meanwhile the puppy getting stirred up at the mention of his name.

 

¨I'd appreciate that, Tom ¨ I smiled at him, he gave me a very comforting sense of familiarity, as if I'd met him before. He gave me a tired smile back, his eyes scrunching in the corners. He maneuvered his coffee and bag in such a way that he could hold Bobby's leash without risking dropping either the coffee or the baked goods. ¨Well, Tom, this has been, umm, interesting ¨ I chuckled, ¨it was a real pleasure to meet you and Bobby tonight, ¨ I began to walk away, ready to head home, when I heard him call out behind me.

 

He walked over to me, the puppy now walking beside him, on his leash. ¨How will I find you if you need to be shown around the neighborhood? ¨

 

¨I'll meet you here next week, same time, sooo next friday? ¨ I offered.

 

He smiled, ¨promise, I'll bring Bobby along¨

 

¨Deal¨ I agreed and walked away, hearing his footsteps walking in the other direction.

 

After realizing the very big conflict in his schedule, he had no idea how he would do it, but Tom had to have the following friday off. Movie shoots can continue without the leading man, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Tom and Bobby at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 =)  
> I have a loose outline of this story, and it may seem a bit slow, but I'm just trying to establish some things. Also, I don't know if the change of perspective is weird, I would appreciate if you would let me know, as I may continue this POV switch in the future.

 

 

Tom enjoyed the rare treat of being let go early of on set and he went back home to fetch Bobby, even though he was tired, he knew that a walk was well overdue, he owed it to his furry buddy. Because of his filming schedule, he didn't get as much time as he wanted with the dog.

 

After a very thorough walk around the block, and taking Bobby to go do his business; as he was heading back home, he took a detour, walking by the park he used to visit before he 'made it big', and he noticed that the old coffee he used to frequent was still there. On a pure nostalgia rush, he began to crave a drink, and for old times sake, he walked over and suddenly he remembered, that although the family who owned the shop loved dogs, they didn't quite loved them inside. ¨Sorry old chap, you're gonna have to wait for me out here, I'll be right back, ¨ he told Bobby as he tied his leash around the bike rack. He ran inside and ordered the classic caramel cappuciino with a couple of scones and as one more treat, three of his favorite sugar cookies. Thanking the barista, he took his coffee along with the paper bag where his baked prizes were waiting, he would curl up on the sofa with a good book and enjoy a night in. When he stepped outside, he saw a figure hunched over where Bobby was tied up, he stared in amazement as she spoke to the dog in a sing-song voice. Bobby was not one to really lunge excitedly at people at first sight, but somehow she was having fun with him, and in turn, Bobby was having fun with her. She suddenly sense his presence and turned around, when she saw him she froze like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

She cleared her throat and stood up straight, ¨Sorry sir, I meant no harm or funny business, I saw the dog and thought it'd be nice to pet him, ¨

 

He couldn't wrap his head aroud it, Bobby was out in the street playing with a complete stranger, and a rather cute one at that; it took Luke 3 weeks just to be able to pet him without the hound running off to the corner of the room. He didn't speak at first, he was still trying to process what had happened. It wasn't until he noticed she was starting to get a bit nervous that he finally spoke. He asked her how she managed to get the dog to play with her, and her response was that she ´just did´. This girl was the next damn dog whisperer apparently, because when he told her that the dog was quite shy she just assured that he came to her of his own accord as she was walking home. He apologized for his less than friendly introduction and came to the decision that he would like to see this girl again, he would like to see if the dog really had a good judge of character, seeing as last time didn't end up too well with his last conquest. He invited her back for coffee and to get better acquainted with him and the puppy. He wanted to see if this was a one time thing, or if Bobby had taken a legitimate liking to her. She blushed when he asked her if he had seen her before, she had a rather lovely innocence to her, he soon found out that it was due to the fact that she was new to the country, and of course she would be scared of the big, bearded 6 foot man wearing a baseball cap staring at her. Thinking he'd be nice, he offered himself as a local guide, should she need one. He arranged a meeting for the following friday, not sure how he would get out of filming for a full day. Come monday, when he walked into the makeup trailer he called over the producer and told him that he needed to have some time off. To which the producer responded;

 

¨Are you insane Hiddleston? ¨ , staring at him as if he had two heads.

 

Tom sat down in his chair, getting ready to have his hair and makeup done, he just shrugged, not really caring about the man's mini meltdown, as far as he was concerned, he was gonna get friday off, ¨It's not a big deal Joe, I just need to not come in on friday, or at the very least leave a few hours early, like last week, I have a rather important meeting to attend, and I have to be as conscious as possible, I also need time to go and get Bobby, it's crucial that he goes with me¨

 

Joe shot Tom a death glare that he was sure the Brit could feel a mile away, had he been standing that far. He paced around the makeup trailer, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't cost him his job, or his sanity, but if he was honest, it wasn't such a bizarre request, compared to other spoiled Hollywood actors, although he would have a rather annoyed director on his hands for having to reschedule shooting times.

 

¨Are you going out on a hot date with the blonde from last month? ¨Joe asked.

 

¨Of course not, that's more than over with, besides, that is personal, ¨ Tom declared with a glare, ¨so, can I leave? ¨

 

Joe let out an exasparated sigh, running a hand through his hair, ¨fine Tom, you can leave two hours early, but that's as much as I can help you with ¨

 

Tom laughed his signature 'hehehe' and thanked the over worked producer for his help, as he finished getting ready for the day of shooting, he thought of how he could impress the young dog-loving lady on their next meeting. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

¨Where do I know him from?¨ I asked myself as I was sitting at my desk at work. However, if I was honest, I had asked myself that question a little too many times than I'd care to admit during the week. He was handsome, that was a given, his dog was endearing, and although the tall british man was tired that day, he seemed pretty nice to be around. I didn't even get his last name though, I was that impressed by him. However, I couldn't shake the sensation that I'd seen him before.

 

I had to shake those thoughts out of my mind more than once during school or work and forced myself to get at least some work done and try to learn something at UNI. My days went by pretty uneventful, other than the usual midterm paper and reading that was assigned, life continued as normal, with my same, comfortable routine.

 

That is, until friday rolled around.

 

After the deeds of the day were done, I went back to my flat to get ready. Nothing fancy, just enough to enjoy the lovely, London weather. My hair done, my dress hugging me in all the right places, and my coat keeping me warm. I left my cozy apartment to go and meet the adorable little furball and his human. The walk was untroubled and didn't take too long, and if I was honest, I was rather excited at the prospect of making a new friend here in the city, it also didn't hurt that he was attractive as well.

 

When I arrived at the coffee shop he was already there, sitting in a table outside, close to where I had met Bobby the week prior. He stood up to greet me with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a very firm hug, I took in his scent of spices, leather, and tangerine, maybe?

 

¨Hello darling, I hope you don't mind seating out here, even though I love coming to this place, Bobby isn't really allowed inside, ¨ he apologized as we sat down.

 

I deftly held my hand up, dismissing his explanation, ¨No worries Tom, it'll be nice to enjoy the night, and what better company than the little guy, which, by the way, where is he? ¨ I said, looking next to Tom's leg, where Bobby was sitting beside him on the ground. Upon seeing me he became enthusiastic, his tail wagging vigorously and he began to whine.

 

¨Why is he whimpering? ¨ I asked Tom.

 

¨Oh, that may mean he wants to say hi ¨ he assured me, ¨go ahead you chirpy mutt, ¨ he told the dog. 

 

Without skiping a beat, I called him over, Tom allowing him some leeway on his leash. He came up to me and stood on his hind legs, his front paws resting on my knees and his tongue lulling out of his mouth. I stroked his head and greeted him in the baby voice that came to me when I met a dog, I couldn't help it. ¨Hello sweet boy, I've missed you very much, yes I have, are you going to get my dress dirty again? ¨ I playfully asked the pup, who patted his paws on my dress, effectively, getting it dirty.

 

¨Bobby, you ruined her clothes? ¨ Tom chastised a bit worriedly.

 

¨It's fine, really, Tom, he didn't ruin my skirt, he doesn't know his paws are dirty¨ I brazenly dismissed, ¨I love dogs, and it's a small price to pay for playing with one, besides, it can be washed off.¨

 

He pulled softly on the leash and called Bobby over back to him, commanding him to sit on the ground.¨The very least I can do is repay you, or at least try ¨ he said, ¨tell me, what would you like to have? it's on me tonight ¨ he smiled at me. Oh my, what a charming smile he had. It was very endearing how his grin was basically his beard moving of it's own accord.

 

I took in a deep breath, thinking my order over, ¨a black coffee and a slice of cheesecake, I think it'd be nice to balance the tartness of the coffee to the sweetness of the cheesecake¨

 

¨Excellent choice, ¨ he praised my thought process. ¨I'll be right back,¨ he assured, standing up to go inside and place the order. ¨Would you like to hold on to Bobby while I come back? ¨ he asked, holding out the leash.

 

¨Of course! ¨ I said a tad too eagerly, taking it from his hand. I gently pulled on it, bringing the pup over to me and having some alone time with him. He was very playful, as any puppy would be, we did nothing more than enjoy our time together until Tom came back and took his place once again across from me, I leaned forward, handing him the leash but he didn't take it.

 

¨You can hold to him a bit longer if you want to, darling ¨ he said.

 

I nodded my head in agreement, sitting back against the chair, Bobby sitting beside me.

 

¨Now tell me, ¨ Tom spoke, ¨how does a young lady like yourself find herself in London? ¨

 

¨Well, when I started UNI I knew from the beginning that the exchange program was a viable option, and so I did my best to get my name on there¨ I began to tell him my story. ¨It's definitely a daunting step, moving away from home, and moving very far, at that. It's not something I do, leave home and move halfway accross the world to study. I decided it was well worth the risk, and well, here I am. Not to mentiong that I've wanted to fly here since I can remember.¨

 

He patiently waited me to tell him about why I was here in the country and how it was that I got here, all the while the puppy occasinally climbing up on my lap, a tad too big, but I didn't really mind. Tom looked at Bobby with a horrified expression on his face as if I would chuck his four-legged friend across the table. ¨Don't worry about this rascal, he's no trouble, really, ¨ I assured him, ¨although, I am gonna have to put him down to drink my hot coffe, don't wanna get any on this spoiled doggy,¨ I said when I saw the waiter come out with our order.

 

¨So Tom, ¨ I began, taking a bite out of my cheesy dessert, ¨I must say, I feel like I've seen you before, do I know you from somewhere?¨

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ¨C'mon Bobby, ¨ Tom called out to his dog, who perked his ears on hearing his name, ¨it's time to go, we're going out for a walk, and some coffee¨ Tom put the leash on the collar and walked out of his house, making his way to the little coffee shop where Bobby had suddenly decided to become a great judge of character. Well, he couldn't really deny that he wouldn't enjoy a nice evening with the young, foreign woman. Bobby being there was just a big plus. He walked leisurely through the streets of London, taking in the all too familiar sights. When he arrived he noticed he was a few minutes early, he sighed and sat down at the table on the porch of the establishment, and patiently waited for her to show up. Soon enough, he saw her walking towards him, she looked very lovely indeed. He stood to greet her, and without thinking he hugged her, a gesture she reciprocated. He motioned her to sit down, made small talk, and if he was being honest, he was slightly jealous of the pup when she called him over to her to say hello. He also noticed that she didn't give a crap about Bobby getting her clothes dirty, when the last woman he had gone out with wouldn't even come close to the mutt. Thank heavens that lasted less than the month, he should've noticed that something was off when he realized that Bobby didn't exacly want to be around the other woman, no matter how many treats he tried to bribe him with. So when he saw Bobby playing with a complete stranger outside a random coffee place, he thought he'd at least try to take the dogs instincts out for a ride, what's the worst that could happen?

 

¨Are you gonna get my dress dirty?¨ he heard her say, snapping him out of his thoughts. Shit, he thought. Bobby was overstepping, and she really DID mind that his paws had gotten her dirty. Tom apologized, and called Bobby back over ti him, but he soon noticed that the girl didn't care in the least that Bobby had just added extra load to her next laundry day. Trying to make it up to her somehow, he offered to buy her coffee and treats, when he got up, he knew he shouldn't really, but he extended out Bobby's leash and asked her if she wanted to keep an eye on him while he was inside. She agreed happily, and he went inside. While he was standing in line he saw from the shop's front door window that they were both enjoyng their time alone. The dog pressing his head against her hand when she stroked his fur. After being told by the barista that the order would be brought out to them, he thanked him and went back outside, where the puppy was still relishing in his playtime. She extended the leash back out to him, but he decided that she would hold on to it, there was nothing wrong with them spending a bit more time together.

 

¨Now tell me, ¨ he asked, ¨how does a young lady like yourself find herself in London? ¨

 

He just sat there and listened, fascinated at the story she was telling him, he only listened to about half of it though, he was caught up in looking at her and how passionately she expressed herself. Bobby had gotten more than comfortable with her, even going as far as climbing up on her as if he were a lap dog. He couldn't hide the worried expression that appeared on his face when he did so. He was half terrified , half worried that she'd chuck him back over the table, however, she did no such thing. Only putting him down when the waiter brought over their order, thanking him she stuck her fork in her cheesecake and began to speak, ¨do I know you from somewhere?¨

 

She didn't know who he was, or at least, she hadn't noticed, maybe it was the beard and glasses, but hey, he didn't look THAT old, did he?

 

¨Well, ¨ he cleared his throat, ¨I'm an actor.¨

 

¨Awesome, she said, anything I may have seen you in lately? any local TV?¨

 

¨Not really, ¨he answered her.

 

Boy, was she in for a quite a surprise... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now on to chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> So, chapter 2?


End file.
